Dragon God Masteries Guide
The first Dragon God mastery quest is acquired upon reaching level 60, in which case the player could be anywhere in game. Once this quest is obtained, you can talk to any of the Skytouched Dragon Knights to begin. All classes have their own unique challenges, starting after the first four quests. Please see here for the individual quest pages. Part 1: Quests Shared Between Classes 1. The first quest automatically received is called "Call of the Soul". To complete this quest speak to a Skytouched Dragon Knight in any zone besides Laedis. 2. The next quest may be received from the Mastery Trainer located in Arteicia, Laedis. The quest will say you need to complete the Wynnadia Main Storyline, but this is not the case. Re-log after taking the quest to have it auto-complete. This quest is called "Clear the Confusion". 3. The third quest, titled "Stories of the Past, Power of the Future" will require you to read three books. Books may be found in Laedis, in Arteicia and Underworld Port, as yellow dots on the mini-map. The two dots in Arteicia are both the third chapter of the story, but the two dots in Underworld Port are the first and second parts. 'Yellow dots in Arteicia -' 'Yellow dots in Underworld Port - ' 4. After completing the previous quests the Mastery Trainer will offer two new quests, Trial of the Spirit of the Legendary Dragons, and Defeat the Legendary Dragon's Phantom. To take the second quest click the option "I want to attempt the trial of the Spirit of Legendary Dragons". Take both quests then head to the last dungeon in Korhala, Dunar Temple. The last boss of this dungeon, Shadow of Hadubis and Yermizaar, will need to be defeated to complete the quest "Defeat the Legendary Dragon's Phantom", and the dungeon may be run on any difficulty setting. You may need to bring help with you. Part 2: Classes After defeating Shadow of Hadubis and Yermizaar in Dunar Temple, the next quests will be unique for each class. So Rangers will not share the same quests as Guardians, etc. When each class makes it to their solo quest, a small trick may be used to lessen the difficulty of the dungeon. Follow these steps to make it easier: *Party with a friend who is going to clear the dungeon for you (a higher level player) *Have them enter the dungeon, you stay outside and let them clear the mobs *When they reach the boss, they do not kill the boss, but instead go back and exit the dungeon *You may enter alone only AFTER they have left the dungeon, and proceed to the boss and kill it for your quest alone *Your friend must stay in the party the entire time you are in the dungeon, or the dungeon will kick you and reset For Sorcerers Sorcerers will get a quest the tells them to run two dungeons: Nameless Keep in Wynnadia, and Tanarkin Quarry in Korhala. The dungeons must be run on Adventure Mode (Hard Mode), and you may bring a party. Each dungeon will have one of two items, Obscure Haze Stone Tablet or Magic Golden Ball, and the items will be in the boss room as a yellow dot on the mini-map after you kill the boss. You must walk over and loot the item. After completing that quest, you will get another that tells you to solo Ash Catacombs in Puretia. You must do this on Adventure Mode (Hard Mode). For Guardians Guardians will get a quest that tells them to run two dungeons: Aymori Sands in Korhala, and Tangaroa Abandoned Mine in Puretia. The dungeons must be run on Adventure Mode (Hard Mode) and you may bring a party. Each dungeon will have one of two items: Crimson Flame Jewelry or Pure Mithril Ore, and the items will be in the boss room as a yellow dot on the mini-map after you kill the boss. You must walk over and loot the item. After completing that quest you will get another that tells you to solo Gaesis' Roost in Laedis. You must do this on Adventure Mode (Hard Mode). For Rangers Rangers will get a quest the tells them to run two dungeons: Gaesis' Roost in Laedis, and Well of Prophecy in Wynnadia. The dungeons must be run on Adventure Mode (Hard Mode) and you may bring a party. Each dungeon will have one of two items, Twilight Vanilla or Crystal of Bright Will's Power, and the items will be in the boss room as a yellow dot on the mini-map after you kill the boss. You must walk over and loot the item. After completing that quest you will get another that tells you to solo Aryna's Lair in Laedis. You must do this on Adventure Mode (Hard Mode). For Oracles Oracles will get a quest the tells them to run two dungeons: Nyrol's Nest in Laedis, and Corzine in Wynnadia. The dungeons must be run on Adventure Mode (Hard Mode) and you may bring a party. Each dungeon will have one of two items, Jewelry of the Lost or Amethyst Gem, and the items will be in the boss room as a yellow dot on the mini-map after you kill the boss. You must walk over and loot the item. After completing that quest you will get another that tells you to solo Deyarka Tunnel in Korhala. You must do this on Adventure Mode (Hard Mode). Part 3: The End After making it past your solo dungeon run, you will get a quest called "The Final Trial". You may take a party with you or solo Accursed Tower in Wynnadia on any dungeon difficulty setting. When you have defeated the last boss, Kronos, you may right click your two class specific items in your backpack you gathered from earlier quests to summon the two gods for your class. After defeating them, your quest will auto-complete. Take the final remaining quest, "Trial of the Spirit of the Legendary Dragons" from Part 1 back to the Mastery Trainer in Arteicia, cash it in, and enjoy your God Mastery skills. Category:User Guides